A New Friend Or A New Love?
by Kazma22
Summary: Jack takes a liking to this smaller brown haired boy. Maybe he'll take action on his feelings? I OWN NOTHING IN THIS WRITE! BOYXBOY AS WELL! JackxHiccup!


Jack, again, did something rebelious probably and went running down the hall of Berk High. "Jack! Get back here, Jack!" one of the teachers had yelled down the hallway. He turned a sharp corner and crashed into a smaller boy, frailer and brown haired. Papers flew through the air and a book landed on jack's head. He got to his hands and knees and looked up and so did the other boy. Their faces were so close their noses touched. Jack noticed the deep, green hazle eyes this boy had. Jack also noticed how close he was aaaanndd the fact that he was staring, maybe a little creepily. Both boys stood up and Jack continued on his race down the hall as the boy boy, Hiccup, felt himself blush and quickly picked up his papers and hurried to his second block of the day.

Later that day Hiccup was walking to his locker from his last class for the day and talking to one of his friends, Astrid. Astrid was giggling about something that Hiccup tuned out and just smiled when they got stopped by a boy with white hair and eyes in a blue hoodie. "Uhm, Hey. I'm sorry for running into you this morning." Jack scratched his head while appologizing. "Oh. Well its okay. No worries.""I'm Jack." He smiled and waited for The brown haired boy to say his name. "I'm Hiccup." Astrid cleared her throat, feeling awkward. Jack gave a half smile, "Well, Hiccup. Nice to meet you." Hiccup smiled, "Y-Yeah." And Astrid stole Hiccup away. After that, Jack coulden't stop thinking who that boy was. Other than his name. What was he like? Did he have a sense of humor? Did he like sports? He made a plan to find out tomorrow.

It was the second block of the day and Jack found Hiccup in the halls. Jack didn't just go up to Hiccup, no, he put his hands in his pockets and casually stalked him. Hiccup's next class was English, apparently, so Jack followed and took a seat behind this new interesting kid. The bell rang and the teacher started to babble on about something to do with the class's next project or something? Anyway, Jack crumbled up a piece of paper and lightly threw it against the back of Hiccup's head. Hiccup turned around, "Jack? What are you doing?" Hiccup wispered. Jack smiled his half smile again. "Obviously I've come here specificly to bother you, Hiccup." "Wait. Are you even in this class?" Hiccup coulden't ever recall seeing Jack in English and according to Jack's next response, he was right. "No. I'm not in your English class or grade for that matter." Hiccup was so confussed. "Jack, then why are you here?" The teacher stopped and turned to Hiccup and Jack. " , do you intend on disrupting my class the whole period? Get out." The teacher pointed to the door. Jack stood up and gave a wink to Hiccup before leaving the classroom.

Jack waited untill lunch then wondered around the halls looking for Hiccup. He found Hiccup who was talking to Astrid again, so Jack snuck up behind Hiccup and grabbed him. Astrid looked over where Hiccup WAS beside her, but he was gone. "Hiccup?"

Jack lead Hiccup into an empty classroom and closed the door. "Jack? What now?" Jack chuckled lightly, "Come on, Hiccup. Don't be such a worry wart." Jack took a seat on a desk and Hiccup sighed, giving in, and sat on a desk across from Jack, facing eachother. Hiccup waited a few seconds then decided he'd say something. "Jack, whats going on? If you wanna be friends then just say so." Jack looked at Hiccup and replied, "I just…I just thought you were cute. Is there something wrong with that? Thinking you're cute and not keeping my crush a secret?" Hiccup blushed. "You think I am cute?" "Yeah, Hic. Adorable even." Hiccup looked away, avoiding any awkward eye contact momments and also maybe Jack woulden't notice his tomato red blushing. Jack coulden't help but laugh a little in his head at how cute Hiccup was, maybe it'll be fun to continue? "So, are you...a vergin? Eh, Hiccup?" Jack leaned forward with a devious smile. Hiccup jumped a little and blushed the reddest he'd ever been, "What? Isn't that a little personal?" Jack laughed a little outloud. "So you've never felt 'that' kind of pleassure?" Jack asked bluntly. Hiccup started to fidget where he was sitting. Jack got up and stood infront of Hiccup. He he put a finger on Hiccup's cheek and turned Hiccup's head to face him before leaning forward and licking the shell of Hiccup's ear. Hiccup shuttered at the wet muscle on his ear, shivers ran down his sipine and he didn't want to resist. Jack pulled away and looked into Hiccup's already diolated eyes, "Don't worry, Hiccup, I'm not going to hurt you." Jack let his hand lower from Hiccup's chin to his theigh as he leaned in for a kiss. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and held him close. Jack took that as a kind of 'sign' and moved his hand up past Hiccup's now firm buldge and to his zipper where he slowly undid it, incase Hiccup had objections. Hiccup didn't reject, so Jack pulled down the already panting boy's pants and green boxers past his hard cock, revielling it all to the two of them. Jack pulled away from the simple kiss and looked down at the naked part of Hiccup. Hiccup squirmed a little, nervous on what Jack was thinking. Jack got down to his knees and stuck out his tounge, pressing it against Hiccup's hard dick. Hiccup tangled his fingers through Jack's snow white hair as Jack wrapped his mouth around his lower regions and feircly moved his head up and down with the small occasional stop to suck on Hiccup's pink tip. Hiccup was new to this feeling of pleassure building up inside of him, he was getting close to his edge. Hiccup bit his lip, keeping quiet to the other people outside the empty classroom. Jack squeezed the base just a little, making Hiccup peek a small moan as Jack smirked in his mind. Hiccup now was gripping Jack's hair as he felt so close to release. "J-Jack..!" Hiccup pushed Jack's head down as he shot up, letting the white, thic substance shoot to the back of Jack's throat. Hiccup's panting calmed slowly after that as Jack stood up and wipped his mouth then Kissing Hiccup. This time Jack slipped his tounge into Hiccup's wet, musky mouth. Jack and Hiccup swirled their tounges together before Jack pulled away. Hiccup blushed as he struggled to lift his boxers and jeans to replace them. Once Hiccup was ready, Jack opened the door for Hiccup and himself to leave to the almost empty halls. Hiccup stopped in the doorway and looked at Jack, "Is this going to just be a one time thing, Jack?" Jack furrowed his brows, "I don't know."

Jack fell onto his bed and looked up to his ceiling. "What the hell was I thinking? What if he doesen't like me back?" Jack spoke to himself and flipped over, face down in his pillow. Jack lifted his head, "Is this a one time thing?" he blushed and hopped not. He really liked Hiccup.

Hiccup fell onto his bed, looking at the ceiling. "Did that really…happen?" Hiccup rolled over, face down in his pillow then looked up blushing. "Is this a one time thing?" He hopped not. He liked Jack too.

Jack locked his car and ran through the cold, ice covered school parking lot and through the front doors. Hiccup walked in after Jack. "Jack?" Hiccup sounded shy, but he decided he'd say atleast something. Jack turned and looked at Hiccup and smiled. "Hiccup, hey. About yesterday.." Jack bit his lip, but he had to say this. "I don't want it to be a one time thing. See, I really like you, Hiccup. And if you want we could.." Hiccup blushed a little, "Yeah. We could." Jack smiled again. "Cool. I'll see you later then?" Jack started to back away, ending the conversation. "See you later, Jack."

After school Jack and Hiccup had arranged to hang out, maybe do something fun. Maybe. Jack met Hiccup at the front door like they did that morning and lead Hiccup to his car. Hiccup and Jack both climed into the cold, blue, old, a little rusted car that Jack proudly owned. "Where to, Hiccup?" Hiccup thought for a momment or so then answered, "My house? My dad isn't home today, so it should be okay." Hiccup subjested. Jack pulled out of the lot and drove wildly, turning when Hiccup said to. Finaly they reached Hiccup's house. Hiccup was happy that they were alive even. Hiccup's house was a boring white and brown collor and the inside was the exact same. Jack looked around at all the old viking décor. "Your dad and you like vikings eh, Hiccup?" Jack coulden't stop stairing at the walls covered in antiques as if it where wallpaper. "No. Just my dad." Hiccup lead Jack up the stairs and to his room. Hiccup's room was better. Dark green walls all the furniture, dresser, bed and bed set, the desk by the window, the bookshelf, and the rug, were all the same shade of brown. Hiccup sat on the edge of his bed while Jack sat on the brown chair by Hiccup's brown desk by the brown window.

Hiccup started thinking and remembered the last time him and Jack were alone. In the classroom, kissing, and Jack's hand running up his…Wait! He can't think about that. Not now anyways! Hiccup blushed and started fidgetting like last time. Jack noticed, since Hiccup isn't good at hiding it, and saw the perfect opritunity that he deffinantly WASN'T going to pass up. Jack Stood up, walked over to Hiccup and pushed him backward to lay down before climbing ontop of him. Hiccup looked up at Jack with his inoccent eyes that Jack just coulden't resist probably ever. Jack leaned down and nipped Hiccup's lower lip, making Hiccup let out a heavily quaky breath. Jack slipped his tounge into Hiccup's wet, open cavern. Hiccup could feel Jack's hipps brushing against his own and he wanted more. Lifting his hips he grinded on Jack's and making both of them wanting to push for more of eachother. Jack quickly pulled down Hiccup's pants off of him, followed by his too. Jack rubbed himself of Hiccup's hard dick however he felt needed while Hiccup did the same. Jack pulled away and kissed down Hiccup's body down his neck, past his chest and stomache, past the twitching hard muscle that longed for more attention that it had, and to Hiccup's entrance. Hiccup, again, didn't know how to react when Jack reached in a finger to his entrance and pulled it out then pushed it in repeadadly as Jack ran his tounge along the hole, making it wet and covered in spit. "Jack…Please." Hiccup coulden't stand the tease and he wasen't one to wait, while Jack liked to torment this cute kid infront of him and completely vonerable. Jack took out his finger and made sure to leave a good bit of a trail of saliva and he crawled back up over Hiccup, lifting the boy's shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. He kissed the side of Hiccup's smooth, soft skinned neck and left love bites every few times as he reached a hand down and positioned himself at Hiccup's entrance. Hiccup gripped onto Jack's sholdurs as Jack slowly pushed in. Hiccup was delicate, and a vergin, and Jack knew. He didn't want to hurt his lover, he only wanted Hiccup to enjoy this as much he did himself. "Don't squirm too much. It'll only hurt more, Hic." Jack put a hand on Hiccup's waist, trying to keep him still. "Jack..I-It hurts." "I know, I know. I'm trying to be gentil." Jack soothed the smaller boy. Jack was in all the way and staopped to let Hiccup adjust. Once Hiccup was ready he opened his eyes and took a deep breath, "You can move now. I'm okay." Jack moved himself half way out then pushed back in. Hiccup's hands were gripping Jack still, knuckles turning white type grip. Jack kept moving half way then back in untill Hiccup got more adjusted to Jack's size. Jack moved himself out untill he only had his tip inside of Hiccup then slowly pushed back in. "J-Jaack…" Hiccup wined as he felt Jack push into his hole. Jack continued this, but at a quicker pace speeding up little by little. Soon Hiccup's expression went from pain to pleassure and Hiccup began to run his hand roughly along his cock, pleading for release. "Jack! JACK!" Hiccup moaned as he came, his muscles tightening around Jack inside of him and causing Jack to cum too. Jack panted and pulled out of Hiccup, rolling onto his back beside where Hiccup collapsed a momment before.

Jack took Hiccup's hand in his and held it tight and Hiccup did the same.


End file.
